One Liners
by Spazzle
Summary: Drabbles centered around a phrase, song line, or word. Multiple pairings. Read and Review. Rated T. Current phrase/line/word: "But I remember when trees were everywhere"
1. Chapter 1

"_In Thneedville, It's a brand new dawn."_

O'Hare looked out the window at the construction below. Everywhere he looked he saw new. New houses, new schools, new everything. The wall surrounding the city was slowly rising, filling him with a gleeful greed. Who would have thought a janitor working to erase the name of Once-ler from existence would come up with an idea that would surround him with everything he's always wanted?

O'Hare air was selling faster than thneeds ever did, obviously because everyone actually _does _need air. With the trees gone, it was time for a new entrepreneur to rise and take the throne from which Once-ler had fallen.

He thought to himself that this was the beginning of something wonderful. Who needed trees anyways? All they brought was sticky sap, twigs and branches, and _free _air. His business wouldn't exist had the trees not be chopped. He'd still be working as a janitor, cleaning other people's messes and poor as a bum.

As the short man looked through the glass at the sky, he could almost taste the new dawn rising, bringing with it everything _new. _

A/N: Hi! I've decided to do a drabble series based solely off of lines from songs on The Lorax soundtrack. You can request a line from a song in a review and I'll try and work with it. I'll let you know now that I won't be writing any Oncest so please don't request it. This isn't an insult to anyone that does ship it but I don't and I'm pretty uncomfortable with the idea of writing anything for it. I will however except requests with Normaler and Tedrey. And I don't know if it's a thing but I'm tempted to write something with Wesley and Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Imagine Thneedville flowered and treed."_

The trees sprouted from the ground, still only saplings. Their tiny stuffs sprinkled the ground with lovely colors. Audrey couldn't be happier.

It was like a dream come true, something she had wanted since the first time she had heard about trees. And it was all thanks to Ted, the boy who cared. His acts of righteousness brought about the biggest change in Thneedville since it was first _renamed _Thneedville.

People were caring; really caring about the planet they lived on for the first time in their lives. Every day, she watched as people lovingly watered the saplings that graced the newly grown grass. The sky seemed to get bluer every day and the sun shone brighter.

Audrey would sometimes leave town with Ted and visit The Once-ler, the man that shared his incredible story with Ted and taught him so much. His wisdom was of plenty and Audrey never grew tired of his tales of the Truffula Valley. She would get this dazed look in her eyes whenever he'd mention the trees, the touch of their tufts, and the smell in the air.

She looked forward to the day when the trees would tower ten feet tall and higher, the colors painting the city brilliantly, and the day when she could paint the real trees, just outside her door.


	3. Chapter 3

"_A company's an animal that's trying to survive; it's struggling and fighting just to keep itself alive."_

With every moment, his company grew and grew. Each and every thneed sale was a taste of life. There were obstacles of course; no company went without them.

Once-ler at times had to make shady deals, do shady things just to make sure he'd stay on top. His integrity was only but a fairytale dreamed up by the media to showcase his animalistic ways.

There were days when sales would plummet so low, he'd fear the end was near. That was when he'd commit his dirtiest deeds. His shadow would lurk in the dark alleys of Green-ville, a tall creature hunting its prey. The green gloves hid the many marks of impurity, hiding his shame.

The sunglasses hid his bloodshot eyes that painted a picture of an over tired, hollowed out man with nothing but the things he owned. Nothing could stop the feeding of his company, not even him.

With every day his company grew and thrived, much more plentiful than the depleting trees. It fed off of Once-ler like a hungry leech, looking for a meal of blood. It drank and drank until there was nothing left, because after all, it was the only way to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

_Magic_

For her fourth birthday, Wesley gave her a kiss. He still glowed, just faintly now. He kissed her on the cheek promising her that when the fresh water beach was made, they'd go and swim all day long.

Marie smiled at him, her cheek tingling. She liked the way it felt to be kissed by him. He didn't have cooties like all the other girls told her. He was magical.

He was a year and a half older than her and she thought herself rebel being friends with a kindergartener while she was still in pre-school. She touched her cheek where he kissed her and hugged Wesley tightly.

"And when the trees are all grown up, we can climb them like adventurers!" Wesley got so excited talking about the trees he tended to bounce from foot to foot, his black hair swishing about his head and his eyes wide in anticipation.

Seeing him like this, Marie decided once and for all, he truly was magical.

A/N: I'd like to thank Took-Baggins for writing me the most adorable drabble ever for these two cutie patooties. By the way, thanks to Took, I've decided I'm going to call this ship Marley. And if you'd like to request something go on! I could really use some ideas over here. Doesn't have to be a song line! Know a phrase you like? Tell me! And please give me a character too! =) By the way, expect more of this ship from me. I'm sailing this ship all the way!


	5. Chapter 5

"_You don't know how it feels, to be outside the crowd."_

Norma watched Once-ler scream at the sky, tears running down his face like the river. Another day of his thneed not selling and another day of being made a fool of.

Norma desperately wanted to reach out to him, remind him that he wasn't alone and that he had her but by now, she knew it wouldn't do any good. She'd tried before and all it got her was him pushing her away, distancing himself from the only person that tried to get closer to him.

She'd heard the stories of his childhood. Once-ler wasn't popular. He was always the odd one out and never included. People would only pay the slightest bit of attention to him when it was to mock him or tease him. It broke Norma's heart.

Her childhood hadn't necessarily been that of a popular child but she had friends. She had people that she could rely on. She could never truly understand Once-ler's situation. But she could still be there to support him.

She walked up to him, wordlessly and reached for the hand that covered his eyes as sobs shook his lean figure. She held it firmly and looked at him, her glasses reflecting the sunset. He looked down at her, the tears puddles in the corners of his eyes and his cheeks bright red. He hiccupped slightly and his tears slowly stopped, leaving only the red puffiness of his eyes as evidence.

She rubbed his back soothingly and whispered calming words to him, letting him get out all his sadness as his breath staggered. She held him for the longest time, all the while throwing the word, 'love' into her whisperings.

A/N: I just randomly came up with this story using a line from a song I hadn't even heard in years until I thought of this line. Please leave a review to request something! I don't bite...

Disclaimer: I don't own Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt nor do I own The Lorax. This goes for all my drabbles.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I think he's done something to hurt himself."_

The Lorax watched over Once-ler even after the trees were gone. From his perch in the sky, The Lorax saw the suffering dealt upon the man he called Beanpole. He watched as Once-ler wouldn't cry and instead would snap at himself should one single tear fall from his eyes.

He noticed the flick marks from where he'd flick himself when he felt worthless, which was a lot of the time. His eyes were darkened, the spark that was once there now dead. Once-ler spent his days wallowing in self-hatred, his eyes bloodshot, his hair lack luster and limp.

The Lorax desperately wanted to help him. He was a friend after all but that's _not how it works. _And so he stayed up in the sky, watching and hoping for the best.

It was the final straw when he saw Once-ler fall unconscious from a lack of eating. He mustered every last bit of energy to create something that could help. He sent it down to earth, right in the middle of the stones, one saying a word Once-ler would someday understand, _unless. _

When Once-ler finally awoken, he was where he fell, just outside the door to his factory. He curled up into a ball and finally let loose the tears he'd been holding back. As the tears stung his eyes, he gazed out at the dead valley, all the more ashamed of himself.

His eyes met the 'unless' stone and he saw a gleam. His eyes widened and he rose to his feet, his thin frame much thinner. From the middle of the stones, he plucked the gleaming thing from the ground and stared at it.

A seed rested between his gloved covered fingers. Without words, he clutched to his chest and let out a shaky sob. He started sputtering, unable to form coherent words. But to The Lorax, up in the sky, it sounded a lot like, "Thank you."

He'd given Once-ler something to take care of, something he'd have to be alive to do. And so he did what he had to, he survived. For the seed, for hope.

A/N: This was requested by Scooter12345 with Once-ler/The Lorax (friendship) as the theme. I hope I did ok! =) By the way, anyone that wants to request something, please put it in a review. It makes it easier to keep track because I prefer to use the private messaging to just chat with people. Thanks. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

"_So you can keep the diamond ring."_

Norma had stopped trying to convince him of the truth a long time ago. He wasn't the man she loved anymore. She feared nothing would bring her husband back.

Her heart was in pieces, shattered by what she had to do.

Her hand shook as she wrote the letter. The fountain pen in her hand felt too heavy compared to a cheap pen she could but 30 of for $3. The stationary she wrote on seemed too fancy for such an impermanent goal. I'd be thrown away after he saw, she was sure.

It was such a waste to use such expensive items when the less expensive utilities worked just as well.

The makeup she wore was covering her face and making her feel like a clown. From the ruby lipstick to the mascara that elongated her lashes, she felt overwhelmed.

She finally looked at the diamond ring that rested on her finger. It was gorgeous—and expensive. He'd proposed after only a month of his business taking off. By then he was already filthy stinkin' rich and getting richer. Currently, he was the second richest man alive, soon to be the first.

Carefully, she slid the ring off of her finger and placed it as quietly as possible on the paper. She licked her thumb and snuffed out the candle light.

With that, she walked out the door, tears glistening in her eyes.

She had given him back the promise he made to love her forever, given him the ring to keep. But though she'd relinquished his promise and ring, it certainly didn't mean nothing.

A/N: Another angsty drabble for ya. Currently, I'm only able to write angst apparently. This will most likely be the last drabble for a couple weeks because I'm heading off to Florida tomorrow morning and I won't have a whole lot of time to be on the internet, because I'll be going to Disney World and Universal Orlando. Please leave reviews and requests though so I'll have something to write once I get back. =)

Disclaimer: Don't own Part of Me by Katy Perry.


	8. Chapter 8

"_Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better, it's not."_

Ted heard those words with such clarity, such understanding, one would have thought he had gone through Once-ler's ordeal himself, but no, he'd just listened carefully.

Those words struck a chord with Ted. He at first only wanted to impress his dream girl but now it was so much more. He wanted to help. He wanted to bring the trees back. He cared a whole awful lot.

The Once-ler was right to say that the Lorax had meant that word for Ted. Only he could possibly bring change once more to Thneedville. And so he went, determined to plant that seed.

Now years later, the trees flourishing, and Ted having been given the heart of his childhood crush, he returned to the Once-ler's lurkim. He returned often to visit the man who had been much like a grandfather to him. The stone remained, ever as gray and imposing but around it, truffulas lived. Their colors brought a change in the entire atmosphere.

With the return of the trees came the return of the creatures, the barbaloots, the swammi swans and the humming fish. The _UNLESS _stone became a message for generations to come. A warning to protect the things their given by nature.

That stone along with Once-ler's story taught Ted his life philosophy and with that, brought a domino effect, teaching millions the same thing, because now that one person cared a whole awful lot, many and many more people it brought.

A/N: Not super happy with this one but eh, needed something to post after being gone more than half a month. Please review anyways and give me lines to work with!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Have you ever thought really hard about boredom?"_

Once-ler sat in his enormous chair, his head propped up by his hands with a bored expression glued to his face. His eyes drooped behind his aqua blue sunglasses and his top hat tipped forward.

"So as we were saying, we think it best if you go out and do some damage control. After that party you threw last night, the press thinks you irresponsible. You'll need to prove them wrong by acting as mature as possible for the next few months."

The balding man wearing a toupee babbled on endlessly and Once-ler found his eyes getting heavier and heavier. Another minute of the public relations manager talking and Once-ler was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

"Sir?" The man dared to tap him on the shoulder and Once-ler jerked away.

"EVER THOUGHT REALLY HARD ABOUT BOREDOM?"

"Umm… No, sir. I have not. Wouldn't that just lead to more boredom?" The man squinted at Once-ler, curious to his sudden outburst.

It was too bad that by the time he looked at him again, Once-ler was already asleep once more, his arms overlapping the other as he rested his head on top of them, his figure hunched forward. The sunglasses slipped down his nose and barely rested on the bridge of his nose.

The public relations manager wondered if he was really that boring as he left the green suited man's office.

A/N: This one and the next two were requested by Oncie's Sweetheart. Hope you enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

"_How bad can this possibly be?"_

The Lorax spoke upon deaf ears, naming every single flaw in The Once-ler's business, but he never listened.

He'd pull his shades off and glare down at the furry orange meatloaf, his eyes no longer filled with such endless optimism. "All I heart out of your mouth right now is a bunch of excuses. You just don't want to admit that _I've _created something that everyone needs." His voice was sharp, his business having hardened his once childlike ways.

"Like I've told you countless times, I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You're just a party pooper that's so blind he can't even be happy for his friend's success. But we were never friends, _were we?" _His words cut The Lorax deep and as he glared up at the tall man, he felt his own heart hurt.

The Lorax turned away from his once _acquaintance _and shuffled off, his head shaking sadly all the time. The hope he'd had for Once-ler was dying like the trees.

As he left, Once-ler turned to a mirror, much in the same way he had right after he'd agreed to chop the trees. "I'm not bad… I've never been bad." His words were only but a whisper but The Lorax could hear them clear as day as he walked away.

"Who you trying to convince? Me? Or _yourself?"_ he muttered to the sour blowing wind, never once turning back to the man he used to call Beanpole.

A/N: Requested by Oncie's Sweetheart. The third request from Oncie's sweetheart should be up in a few days and then onto Scooter12345's request. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

"_But I remember when trees were everywhere"_

Norma remembers her first time seeing the valley. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. And when she first met Once-ler, it was much the same. Wasn't hard to see how they were completely and utterly smitten with each other.

Once-ler would take Norma through the valley, introducing her to all the animals who he'd come to love as much as she loved the majestic beauty of the truffula trees.

She remembers watching as the valley was torn away, tree by tree, tuft by tuft. She remembers begging Once-ler to stop, on her knees, crying at the dark desolate destruction. She remembers watching him change from the man she loved to someone she hardly recognized.

She remembers the last tree falling. By that time, she was packing her bags to move into town. It wasn't safe for her to be out there at that point, not with her baby on the way.

As she moves into her new home which looks nearly exactly like the next, she remembers the alley and for a while, she keeps pictures to remind her of the way things used to be. But then it becomes too painful and she has put them away.

Years later as she stands firm next to her grandson, she remembers everything so clearly and is willing to fight for what was lost.


End file.
